Power transmission belts require a certain minimum diameter of a pulley that they engage in order to prevent excessive wear and/or stress due to bending, and to allow a certain engagement length with the pulley through which power can be transmitted. In some instances, this requirement of a minimal pulley diameter conflicts with a designer's effort to reduce the ratio between the rotational speed of a shaft carrying a drive pulley to the linear speed of the belt (or visa versa in the case of a driven pulley) and it is an object of the present invention to reduce the belt's linear movement per one revolution of the pinion, and to achieve this affect without a reduction of pulley's diameter.